Ultimate Spider-Man Meets Sailor Moon
by Big B
Summary: Had to reload since they deleted it for being in two categorys title explains it all.
1. Default Chapter

I almost for got about the stupid disclaimer well here it is: I don't own Spider-man though I wish I did but marvel does. I also don't own Sailor moon I don't know who owns them either but it isn't me.  
  
Ultimate Spider-Man Meets Sailor Moon  
  
Peter Parker may look like your average everyday person with nothing extraordinary about him. When in fact he is actually one if the worlds greatest heroes who can scale smoothest of walls, press/lift 10 tons, can shoot a web formula of his creation to help him travel through the city. A hero who has the agility and sixth sense of a spider he is better known as Spider-Man. Then we have Serena a woman straight out of legends who is destined to be the Queen of the universe. What would happen if they teamed up for a common goal? We're about to find out.  
"Peter, Peter get up it's 12:30 in the afternoon," an old lady in late-fifties yelled up to her young nephew who was still asleep. " You got a letter in the mail it's from the Student Exchange Program."  
At this he jumped up out of his bed almost sticking to the ceiling fan. " I'll be right down Aunt May me get dressed first," came the muffled reply of Peter Parker.  
Peter put on his usual red shirt with a gray jacket and blue jeans pants. Under this was his costume so if needed he could change fast. When he got down stairs the first thing he did was read his letter. "Whoo-hoo I'm going to Tokyo for a year," shouted an excited Peter."   
"That's wonderful what is the name of the family you are staying with," Aunt May asked as she sat a plate full of eggs on the table.  
"It says here the family name is Anderson, "Peter answered siting down to eat his breakfast.  
Elsewhere half way around the world in the large city of Tokyo.  
"Amy, we have some wonderful news that is going to affect the whole family," Mrs. Anderson said to her 16 year old daughter.  
" Oh my God, Your not pregnant are you," came the questioning daughter who had blue hair and eyes to match.  
"What no nothing that serious we are going to have a student form America stay with us," Mrs. Anderson said excitedly.  
"When is this person getting here," Amy questioned her rather excited mother.  
"His name is Peter and he will be here next week," she replied.  
"Good that will give me time to prepare," Amy stated. At that she ran upstairs and called the firs person who she could think of. A fellow Sailor Scout by the name of Lita a.k.a. Sailor Jupiter.   
"Hello," were the only words she could get out before Amy started talking.  
" Hey Lita, this is Amy I want you to call everybody and tell them to meet at Rei's temple," came the excited voice of the Amy as she yelled into the phone.  
"Why what's up," Lita replied sounding concerned for her friend.  
" I'll tell you when I tell everyone else," Amy said.  
"Ok I'll tell everybody to meet in half an hour give them time to prepare," Lita replied.   
Half an hour layer, "I've come here to tell you something that is probably going to make my life as a scout more harder to keep a secret," Amy said.  
" Oh my God your not pregnant are you," Sailor Venus a.k.a. Mina shouted getting everyone's attention.  
"What, No some guy is moving in with us for a year," Amy stated quickly before any body could interrupt her again.  
"That's the problem that's what you called this meeting about a guy moving into your house the only problem I see of that is if he is a real jerk then that might be a problem," Mina replied to her friends announcement.  
"It's hard enough to keep this secret from my parents now it's going to be even harder this guy is going to be going to the same school as us and he is staying in the room next door to mine," Amy explained her point of view to her friend. As she stood up and walked across the room in distress.  
"Well you could always avoid him of course that wouldn't help him fell better about his transition from there to here," Rei the Sailor Scout of Mars stated giving advice to her friend.  
" That's a good idea but we have more important thing to worry about right now like our new enemy," Luna the talking cat said changing the subject.  
"I hope that this Peter is an alright guy and won't find out my secret," Amy thought to herself as her friend talked about the latest Monster.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: So how'd you like it I've been working a while on this on paper I mean the other chapters may be out soon. Vote if you think I should hook Peter up with somebody. I might add Gohan can you all tell me if you want him in this fic. Please read and review. Peace out with the Playboy Bunny, Big B. 


	2. First Impression

__

I almost for got about the stupid disclaimer well here it is: I don't own Spider-man though I wish I did but marvel does.

I also don't own Sailor moon I don't know who owns them either but it isn't me.

****

Ultimate Spider-Man Meets Sailor Moon: The Arrival 

"I'm going you miss you Peter remember to call when you get there and have fun but not to much of it I want you to do good in Japan," May Parker said to her nephew as he was about to board the plane.

"I'll see you in a year Aunt May I'll send you money to help pay for the bills," Peter said as he boarded the plane. 'Lucky me Jameson is going to keep sending me money as long as I keep working on the site in Tokyo good thing to that saves me the trouble of looking for a job,' Peter thought to himself as he sat in his seat. ' Well here's to a new beginning for Peter Parker and for Spider-Man,'

Unbeknownst to him he was being watched by a lady in all black clothes that covered almost all of here body. 'So this is the chosen one that was picked to inherit the abilities of a Spider he could become a real nuisance if I can't turn over to the side of the negaverse,' The lady thought as she watched Peter board the plane.

A few hours and 6 crappy in flight movies later the plane finally lands in Tokyo "Thank god if I had to watch one more French movie I might have jumped out of the plane "Peter said to himself. As he exited the plane he saw his name upon a sign holding the sign were two adults and a girl whom Peter thought was about his age. To him the girl was quite cute with short blue hair and a smile that would light up any room. 

" Hi I'm Peter Parker you must be the Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and you're their daughter Amy" Peter said as he shook hands with everybody there.

" Nice to meet you Peter how was the flight here," Amy asked the boy who stood at about her height whom she thought looked cute but also familiar like she had met him before.

"It was long and boring all they had showing were some crappy movies that made no since," Peter answered as they went to go pick up his luggage.

"Well, at least now you don't have to worry about crappy movies," Amy replied to. " How about I," the rest of her sentence was cut off as there was an explosion in the food court area (Airports have those right). 'Great just what I need a monster attacking and I'm trying to make conversation here,' both Amy and Peter thought simutanesly. Lucky for them with all the panicking and confusion it wasn't hard for them to get away to change. 'Good with all these people running around I can get somewhere and change before they notice I'm gone," peter thought as he ran into the nearest restroom.

" I need to call the Scouts this could get dangerous and there are a lot of people who can be put in danger," Amy said to herself as she pulled out her Pin to transform.

" Soon we will have enough power to fulfill our plans of taking over all of reality," Dracocite thought as he watched his luggage monster steal people's energy at the airport.

His thoughts were interrupted as the Sailor Scouts landed and Sailor Moon made her speech. " Freeze there nega-creep how dare you attack people who are visiting friends and family from around the world." Sailor Moon said as she went through all her poses. " I am Sailor Moon and I fight for love and justice against nega-scum and that means you," She said to the luggage shaped monster as he looked at her dumbly

" Ha, you think you can defeat me oh no I don't think so," the monster said as it charged up energy for its attack. "Try and stop this," it said as it launched the suitcase shaped bomb at her.

The energy came hurtling at Sailor Moon faster than she could react. Luckily she didn't have to right before the energy got to her she was gliding through the air. She looked up expecting to see her boy friend Tuxedo Mask. But what she saw was one of the most surprising things she ever saw. It was somebody in a red and blue suit with what looked like webs all over the red area and white spider on the front of his suit. " Who are you," the startled Sailor Moon asked as she gawked at the newcomer as he put her down and left her 20 ft. from where they were at.

" I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-man" he answered as he swung back to the monster. Not only was Sailor moon surprised but the other Sailor Scouts plus the monster were too also. The only person not surprised was Dracocite (I watched dragon heart last night ok) he seemed more pleased than anything. 

" The chosen one has arrived to save the Sailor Scouts that means the prophesy is coming true soon it will be time to awaken the dark lord from his slumber." Dracocite spoke to himself.

' What's he doing here, who is he, where did he come from, I wonder if he will go out with me, could this be Darien in an other costume,' were some of the thoughts the Scouts were thinking. As our young here jumped at the monster and delivered a punch that almost took its head off. The monster tried to shoot another energy case at Spidey but he just dodged it like it was nothing. Spider-Man then shot a web at the far end of the wall when it hit he pulled hard giving him enough momentum to deliver a devastating punch that knocked it out. He studied the monster for a second before webbing it to the floor. By this time Sailor Moon was getting her senses back and pulled out her scepter from God only knows where to deliver the finishing blow.

"Moon Scepter Elimination," she shouted. This caused the wall crawler to turn back to the person he just saved. In an instant the monster that was wrapped in webbing turned to dust. He was about to talk to the girl when his spider-sense went off. He jumped to the ceiling just in time to avoid a lighting bolt that was about to hit him.

" Strange weather never heard about lighting either I'm going crazy or someone launched that at me," the web-head said out loud. " Sense I'm perfectly sane well as sane as you can be in this kinda business then it must be the other one," He said looking back at the Sailor Scouts. As a bewildered Sailor Jupiter stared wondering at the man who just dodged an attack that he couldn't have possibly have seen.

'Maybe he has eyes in the back of his head which we can't see,' she thought to herself. "Look here to get to the princess you are going to have to go through us first ," Jupiter said outloud to the person hanging on a web that was attached to the ceiling.

" If I just saved her why would I try to hurt her even I got better thing to do than answer your right now so if you don't mind I'm leaving check yea later," the web-slinger said as he left the Scouts.

"Wait a minute were not done questioning you," Mars yelled at our hero about to launch her own attack.

"Let him go mars, I don't think he is going to be a threat," the Moon princess stated as she wiped the dust off of her. "Did you get any readings off him Mercury?"

"Yes he doesn't seem to be from the negaverse, but he does seem to possess a tremendous amount of power," Mercury answered as she pondered who this guy was.

"Just because he isn't from the nega-verse doesn't mean he isn't bad Serena," Mars shouted at her meatball headed ally. "You should of let us go after him."

" If you hadn't noticed he saved Sailor Moon's life, and helped us beat that monster," Venus said defending the web-slinger.

"He could be trying to," Jupiter was about to reply when a person a couple of inches shorter than she was interrupted her.

"Excuse me but could you help me find my friends," Peter said with a goofy smile on his face as he walked up to the Scouts. " If I can't find them then I'm kinda screwed."

Suddenly Jupiter and Venus were on him faster than a lion is on a zebra: what's your name, where you from, where you staying were only the questions that Peter could understand seeing as is these girls were talking a mile a minute. As this was going on Mercury snuck off to transform back to her civilian cloths.

"That must be Amy's new house guest," Moon whispered to Mars.

" He's kinda cute knowing Mina and Lita their going to try and ask him out," Ray stated. "Look here comes Amy with her parents."

"Peter thank god your alright I thought that monster got to you, what would I tell you Aunt if you were hurt on your first day here," Mrs. Anderson said as she pulled Peter in tight hug.

"Good thing the Scouts were here to beat the monster," Mr. Anderson said

" Let's just go home its been a long day for all of us exceptionally Peter," Amy said as she looked at Peter.

" Yeah me just say thanks to the Scouts," Peter said to them as he turned to thank the Scouts to see that they vanished " What the."

" They do that now come on I'll introduce you to everybody at school," Amy said as they picked up Peter's luggage and headed towards the car.

A/n: Ok what did you think was it crappy or a work of art. Umm I'm thinking about putting Gohan in this so if you want to see him in this fic send some feedback ok. Oh in the next chapter its going to be Peter's first day at school so be looking forward to that because it is a long chapter not to read but to write it's longer than this. Well that's it until next time Peace out with the Playboy Bunny.


	3. First days

__

I almost for got about the stupid disclaimer well here it is: I don't own Spider-man though I wish I did but marvel does.

I also don't own Sailor moon I don't know who owns them either but it isn't me.

****

A.N.: Sorry it took me so long to get this out thanks to everyone who reviewed I've had a lot to do these past couple of weeks so I've been kinda busy to work on this story well without further ado heres the third chapter. Oh and Gohan won't appear until like the fifth chapter I'm still trying to work him into the story.

****

Ultimate Spider-Man Meets Sailor Moon: First Days 

"Peter get up its time to got to school," Mrs. Anderson yelled up to the sleeping teenager as she got ready for work.

"I'm up I'll be down in a minute," Peter groggily said as he lifted his head off the pillow still trying to get used to the time change between New York and Tokyo. 'You think they would set this up were I had more time to adjust to the change like a couple of days or something. Oh well ought to as well get ready for school,' Peter thought as he pick out his clothes for the day. Since his school had a dress code he had five of the same of the same outfit, which were black slacks with a button up black shirt.

"Your breakfast is on the table," Mr. Anderson mumbled from behind the newspaper.

"Thanks," Peter said as he started eating at some toast and eggs.

"I'll be in showing you around and introducing you to some people today if that's okay with you, Peter," Amy spoke up shyly as she watched the young hero finish breakfast.

"Sure its nice of you to do this it would be good to learn the lay of the land and know some people in it," Peter said as he shoveled the rest of his eggs. " We better get going."

As they started out the front door a blond haired girl with an odango hairstyle walked up to them. "Sorry I'm late Amy my alarm clock went off late" Serena said as she caught her breath.

" Actually your 15 minutes early," Amy replied to her surprised friend.

" Amy is that the guy you were telling us about," Serena asked Amy about the boy from the night before.

" Yes, his name is Peter Parker he'll be staying at my house till the end of July," Amy replied to her best friend

" Hi how's it going umm I didn't catch the name," asked a shy Peter.

" Just call me Serena, Peter," she answered.

"Ok, so you go to the same school as us," Peter asked innocently.

" Yeah that were me and my other friends met we've been the best of friends since then," Serena said as a guy in a motorcycle pulled up to them

" Serena where have you been I was spoosed to take you to school today," a guy who was at least five inches taller than Peter who had darker hair said as he got off his cycle.

" Sorry Darien must have forgot," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Let me introduce you to Amy's new guest," she said dragging him towards the others, " his name is Peter Parker."

"Hi Peter how's it hanging I'm Darien Serena's boyfriend," He said as he pulled her toward him. "It's time we left before one of us is late."

"Nice to meet you," Peter said as he extended his hand for Darien to shake. As they shook hands Peter made sure to not use all his strength so as not to break his hand. "What school do you go to," Peter asked friendly.

" I go to the college I'm here to drop Serena off at school." He answered. As he got back on his cycle. "You ready to go"

"Hold on me say bye" Serena responded, "it was nice meeting you Peter see you at school," she said as she boarded the Motorcycle

"They seem like a nice couple," Peter said as he waved the good bye.

"Yeah they are they've been together for what seems like internitty," Amy replied with a slight smile on her face.

" How long is that in terms I understand" Peter asked

" About a year maybe more," Amy answered.

" That doesn't like long," Peter replied with a smile on his face. Amy couldn't help but blush as she saw her new friend smile. They kept on talking for a while as they walked towards the school. It was mostly about the people at the school are how America was like. That is until Peter mentioned the Sailor Scouts.

"So whats up with these Sailor Scouts whats their story and why do they were such short skirts," Peter asked.

" Not many people know that much. They remain a mystery to everyone but everyone believes their the Earth's protectors." Amy replied.

"Oh we have some people like that back in America we call them Super-heroes," Peter said with a sly smirk on his face.

" Really what are they like," she asked in an inquisitive manner. " Are they like the Sailor Scouts."

" Not really like the Sailor Scouts but there real powerful there's one called the Hulk he has the ability to lift a 100 tons then there is Ironman he wears a suit of armor that covers his whole body. Then there is this guy known as Wolverine he has indestructible alloy over all his bones and he has the ability to heal himself in an extraordinary speed." Peter said counting off his fingers. "Then there's my personal favorite Spider-Man he can stick to walls and shoot webbing out of his wrist, he is very agile and strong too."

'Spider-Man is from America I should tell the scouts next time I see them,' Amy thought to herself as she and Peter entered the school. " Lets go to the office and get you schedule," she said as they headed for the office five minutes later and with Peters schedule, " You have most of your classed with me and the rest with my friends," she told peter handing him his papers.

"Cool that means I won't have to suffer by myself," Peter said as they went outside to wait for the bell to ring. As they sat down on a bench a tall brunette and a blond a little shorter walked up to them. Both of them were wearing uniforms similar to Amy's. The brunette was a dark green and the blondes was a lighter blue than Amy's. From Peter's point of view both were attractive.

" Is this the guy that's living with you Amy," the brunette asked.

" Yeah, his name is Peter," Amy said introducing them. " Peter I'd like you to meet two friends of mine Lita and Mina."

" Nice to meet you two," Peter said shyly as he stood and took bow. Tight after he finished there was a loud crash luckily he spider-sense warned him or he would have got hit by a backpack. " What the hell was that," Peter said as he got up. Thinking it was another monster he was about to change when he saw it was a kid his age being threatened by bully. Knowing how it was to be harassed he got up to help the kid that didn't last long as he was held back by Amy. 

"Don't get involved Derek there is the toughest guy here even I don't mess with him," Lita said looking away as the kid got beaten up.

"You just want me to let that kid get punked like that," Peter said getting out of their grips and started running towards the action, " I don't think so," He said as he jumped in the air and came down with a his fist extended hitting Derek right in the side knocking him off the kid." You alright kid,"

" I'm fine and my name is Melvin thank you for helping me uh" Melvin said wiping the dirt and blood form his face. 

" I'm Peter, maybe you should see a nurse about that nose," Peter said picking Melvin up with one arm he noticed that he wore glassed and was the same size as him and had the same color hair.

" Hey who the hell are you and what are you doing interfering in my business," said a very pissed off Derek to the person who just knocked him off his recent victim.

" That was business looked more like hazing but what do I know even it wasn't interfering in you business it was helping Melvin," Peter said to the 6'3 200lbs of muscle in front of him.

" Well since you stopped me from whooping him I guess you'll just have to take his place as my punching bag," Derek said cracking his knuckles with a smirk on his face.

" As they say back in America 'RUN UP TO GET DONE UP'," Peter said as standing calmly. 

" Derek ran at him and put all his strength in one punch expecting this to be and easy fight. Unfortunately and when I say this I mean for him Peter ducked right before the punch connected and he ended up hitting a tree which almost broke his hand. To say the least he wasn't happy about this.

" You want to go on or did you break you hand," Peter said as he stood to the side calmly. Derek swung at Peter again with his other hand but instead of ducking Peter lightly punched Derek in the stomach which was enough to make Derek double over clutching his stomach unable to get up.

" Well that was way to easy," Peter said as he walked back.

Were did you learn to fight was the first question he heard as he got back to his friends who were helping Melvin. He noticed that a raven-haired girl joined them in a red variation of the uniform whose hair fell to her waist and was also attractive.

" I didn't learn anywhere I taught myself," Peter said with a little grin on his face right when the bell rang." What's your name," Peter asked the dark haired girl.

" My name is Rae we cam talk later we need to get to class," she said as she left Peter to pick up his items.

" Me show you to your class Peter," Amy said blushing at the boy who just defeated the toughest guy in their school like it was a child's play. "This way."

They went by his locker first so he could put up the stuff he didn't need. They walked together until they reached a classroom. " This is your classroom, I'll get you after class," Amy said winking at Peter as she walked down the hall. He looked around the room real quick as he entered the to room to see if he recognized anybody. He saw that Serena, Lita, and Melvin were in there. He sat down in the seat behind Serena. He got some dirty looks from the jocks across the room, ' must be friends of Derek' he thought as he straightened his items out.

" Is it true what I heard," Serena asked turning around in her desk.

"Depends on what you heard," Peter said leaning over to keep their conversation to themselves.

"That you beat up Derek," she said in a serious tone.

"Yeah so what it isn't that big of a deal." Peter replied.

"It is a big deal you are the only one ever to have beat him," Serena said.

AN: well here it is Part 1 of first days. Sorry it took me so long to update I had a lot to do. So expect the next part up in a couple of weeks I'm going out of town so it will be a while till I start typing again. Well until next time peace out with the Playboy Bunny. Big B


End file.
